paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get a Frankenweenie (part 1)
This is part 1 of Pups Get a Frankenweenie. Enjoy! (It's Halloween and the PAW Patrol is in the Lobby admiring each other's costumes) Rubble: Nice costume, Marshall! Marshall: Thanks, Rubble! I decided to be Scooby Doo for Halloween this year. Rubble: And I'm Captain Hook! (Rocky and Tundra walk in) Rocky: To infinity and beyond! (the pups all laugh) Marshall: Nice Buzz Lightyear costume, Rocky! Rubble: And Elsa costume, Tundra! Tundra: Thank you, Rubble! Rocky: Where are the others? (Zuma and Skye walk in) Skye: Since Tundra's being Elsa for Halloween, I decided to be Anna for Halloween! Zuma: *howls* I'm the Genie! Tundra:(sadly) Too bad Robin Williams couldn't see you dressed as the Genie from Aladdin! Zuma: Yeah... *sighs* (A howl breaks the silence. The pups look up to see Rosie in a Scooby Doo! FrankenCreepy costume) Skye: Um, Rosie? What are you supposed to be? Rosie: Didn't you see Velma's outfit in FrankenCreepy? Tundra:......Not in a while. Still, it's a very elaborate costume! Skye: Hey, where's Chase? (A flash of lightning is seen outside. Chase steps out of the elevator and into the Lobby) Pups: WHOA! Chase: What? Skye: Your costume! Chase: Oh. That. I wanted to be Sparky from Frankenweenie for Halloween! Zuma: That's totally awesome, dude! Chase: Thanks. Rocky helped me attatch bolts to the collar and Ryder helped me with the face and body paint. Including the stitches! Skye: Still, it's very cool. Rosie: Um, Chase? Chase: Yeah? Rosie: Is your costume washable? Chase: Uuuuuhhhhhhh. I don't think so....... (A bolt of lightning strikes near the Lookout) Zuma: Too bad it's so rainy today. I wish we could got trick or treating! Rocky: Me too. I just don't like to get wet. (Chase steps closer to the doors) Chase: C'mon pups, it can't be that- (Lightning strikes Chase's collar and surges into the neck bolts attatched to it) Skye: CHASE!!! (Chase falls down. The pups crowd around him) Rosie: Are you ok? Marshall: Yeah. Are you? (Chase shakes himself) Chase:(dazed) Told you it wasn't that bad.....! Skye: Are you sure you're ok? Chase: Uuuh....I think so... Rosie: Good. C'mon, it's almost time to go trick or treating! (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) (The pups are all out of their costumes and had fallen asleep, except for Chase, who is watching the late night premire of the 1984 live-action short film of Frankenweenie. Lightning strikes outside) Chase:(softly) I better go see if there's any traffic jams or flash floods that the rain caused. (Chase goes up the elevator and into the Lookout. Rain is heard on the roof. Chase gets the periscope to work and looks outside it) Chase:(to himself) No traffic jams. No flash floods. Just a bull terrier running around town. (Chase takes his paws off the periscope) Chase: *gasps* A bull terrier running loose?! (Chase looks out the periscope again) Chase:(nervously) He could get killed out there! (Chase's eyes turn a nervous blue color as he goes down the slide) (Lightning flashes to change the scene) (Chase is running around outside, in his spy gear, trying to find the dog) Chase: *groans* I can't see anything! And all I can smell is the rain. Wait, I know! *barks* night vision! (Chase activates his night vision. He looks around) Chase:(excitedly) There he is! (softly) He looks awfully familiar. Oh well. (Chase rushes toward the dog. The dog looks at him) Dog: *barks* (Chase keeps running. He tries to stop but it's no use. He slides on the water) Chase: Sparky? (Hearing his name, Sparky lunges at Chase, knocking him to the ground. Sparky licks Chase's face) Chase: Ok, ok! I'm glad to see you too! (Thunder rumbles. Chase looks up. Sparky tucks his tail between his legs) Chase: C'mon, boy. I'll find you a place to sleep! (Chase walks off. Sparky hesitates then follows the German shepherd) (To be continued) (See Land of Confusion (Chase's Dream) for more) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Crossover Movie